


A Very Specific Type

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Crackmas 2017 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crackmas, Day 1 Confession, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Marichat, Shenanigans, marinette has a type, spray in hair color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Crackmas Day 1 || Confession || Marinette is pretty sure she has a type. With a bottle of spray in hair color in hand and one Chat Noir, she tests this with suprising results.





	A Very Specific Type

**Author's Note:**

> Over the past few months, I've been thinking up crack fic ideas. I've been saving them all for Crackmas which is finally here!
> 
> Link for Crackmas || https://mlcrackmas.tumblr.com/post/167360983922/the-12-days-of-crackmas

Marinette knew she was starting at Chat Noir as he napped on her chaise. After the sudden realization she’d come to, there was no way she’d be able to stop. That realization? Marinette was pretty sure she had a type. Lifting her hand, Marinette held her thumb up to cover the top of the cat boy’s head and closed one eye, no so effectively covering his mop of blond hair.

At Marinette’s groan of frustration, Chat jolted awake. He looked at her with curiosity burning in his green eyes. “Is everything okay Princess?” Marinette shook her head, as she let out another exasperated groan. “Is there anything I can do?” At that, Marinette perked up, an idea popping into her head.

“Actually, there might be something.” Marinette launched herself at her closet, digging through her piles of fabric until she found what she was looking for.

Spinning around, Marinette saw Chat physically gulp when he saw what Marinette held in her hand. “Um, Mari, why do you have a can of spray in hair color?”

Chat scooted back until he was pressed to the back of the chaise as Marinette began to saunter forward, slowly shaking the temporary hair color can. “Well, you see Chat, I came up with a little theory while you were sleeping. I’m pretty sure I have a type, blondes with green eyes. There’s nothing we can do about the green eyes but, your hair…” Marinette gave the can one final shake as she stopped next to Chat’s shoulder. He looked up at her with an odd mix of shock, fear, and awe.

“A-a t-type? Like you think I’m a-attractive?” Marinette nodded.

“I want to see if this really is me having a type or if you’re just this damn good looking.” Chat’s mouth fell open slightly and Marinette had to hold herself back from laughing at his reaction. “So, may I?” Marinette held up the can, taking off the cap when Chat nodded. She carefully sprayed the brunette color into Chat’s hair, the cold of the colorant making him jump. “You okay?”

“Yes, just surprisingly cold. You can keep going.” Humming in acknowledgment, Marinette began to spray on the colorant again. It only took a few minutes for her to cover Chat’s entire head. Marinette stepped back to obverse her work, scrubbing at her face with her hands as she let out yet another groan. Marinette heard Chat chuckle, a tinge of nervousness tainting the laugh. “That bad?”

Marinette flung her arms out in exasperation. “No! That’s the problem, you look amazing. It’s not a type thing. Turns out I just have feelings for you and Adrien.” Marinette began to pace in front of the chaise, she could feel Chat’s eyes following her. “The plan was that I turn you brunette for a few minutes, so I could confirm to myself that I have a type and that’s what this feeling is, but nooooooo. I have to still have all these feelings for you when you’re sitting here with powdery spray in color making your hair look terrible. I shouldn’t find it adorable, but I do.” Marinette huffed and crossed her arms in front of her.

Chat shook his head in disbelief. “Wait, let me get this straight. You thought you had a type because you are attracted to me and Adrien Agreste?” Marinette nodded. “And you thought that by putting brunette spray in my hair, it would confirm this idea for you?” Marinette nodded again. “But now you realize that it’s not that you have a type, you actually have feelings for Adrien Agreste and me?” Marinette pressed her hands to her bright red face as she nodded for a third time. 

Marinette looked up from her palms when Chat began to laugh, glaring at the cat boy. “I’m so glad my rollercoaster of emotions is so funny to you Chat Noir.”

Shaking his head, Chat wiped tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Really, I am. This is just too perfect. Marinette, I hate to tell you this, but you do have a type. Me. I’m your type.” Chat did a little jazz hands bit that confused Marinette more than his words. “Adrien Agreste is your type.” Green snaked up Chat’s form as he let his transformation drop.

Marinette stumbled backwards as she let out a little shriek. “Mon Dieu. I guess I have a very specific type.” Adrien laughed, face falling just as quickly as it lit up.

“I should let you know though Marinette, I have a type too. I like blue haired girls in pig tales; you and Ladybug.” It was Marinette’s turn to bust up laughing.

“Well, Chaton, it looks like you have a very specific type too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
